Athrun's Birthday Wish
by eternalasucaga
Summary: Sometimes the right path isn't the easiest one." Athrun Zala Birthday Fic! Read and Review!


**Athrun's Birthday Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD. **

"_Athrun, God knows how I want to be with you, but we just can't." She said as the tears brimming in her eyes began to flow freely._

"_Why?" He felt dumb. He couldn't just accept her reasoning._

"_I still have a country to rule Athrun; it would make a very big controversy. Even though the war is over, we still can't say that all people have come into good terms," She looked away. She couldn't face him. Not with tears beginning to flow out from his eyes. Athrun Zala to her was a man that would never cry in front of her, he was her pillar of strength. Seeing him cry like was disheartening to Cagalli._

_He couldn't help but smile in the midst of his tears. Cagalli was always a woman for others. Orb was of course her first priority; he couldn't take it away from her, no matter how hard he tried. It was entrusted to her by her father and he knew she wanted to continue their dreams and ideals._

_He felt Cagalli's body pressed onto his. He held her close, as if it was the last time they would see each other. She felt his heart beat and felt so safe, as she pressed her head into his chest and let out a sob. They lost count of time, being in each others arms, but they couldn't care less._

_Finally Cagalli pulled away, "ZAFT needs you Athrun."_

_He smiled half-hearted and reached to squeeze her warm hand and was more saddened when he didn't see the ring he gave her. "So I guess I'll be going now. See you Cagalli." He found it hard to let go of her hand, but he needed to, sooner or later._

_He wanted her to stop him as he made his way to the door, but he wasn't expecting those words from her…_

"_Sometimes the right path isn't the easiest one." It was the last words that he heard from Cagalli._

…

_Sometimes the right path isn't the easiest one._

-o0o-

BEEP.

Athrun's eyes shot open as he heard his alarm clock buzzed. He tapped the ring button off and sat up, massaging his temples he sighed. He dreamt of that again. He frequently dreamt of it, it did not surprise him this time that it would reappear in his wink of sleep.

He felt so miserable that of all of the happy moments, he and Cagalli had together, after that confrontation they had, all of his dreams were not something of that sort. But of the one he just had, or worse than that.

Forgetting her makes him remember her. The more he tried to forget Cagalli, the more he would just remember her. It seems as though it is impossible to forget her, even though she said that he should. Maybe he really couldn't, for Cagalli was holding a very special place in his heart. Forgetting her was like ripping his heart into pieces.

His cell phone rang, cutting his train of thoughts; he frowned as he reached for his phone and glanced at the caller id and saw: _Meyrin._

"Yes?" He curtly answered; mornings were definitely not Athrun Zala's time of day, especially waking up with an empty space beside him.

"Good morning! I'm so sorry! Did I wake you up?" Meyrin asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Not at all. Did you need anything?" He briefly asked.

"No, actually I was just wondering if you're free this Saturday." She hesitated to ask but the words still came out of her mouth perfectly fine.

"What's with Saturday?" He was perplexed, and was waiting for the girl at the other end of the line to answer.

"It's your birthday is it not?" He could tell that she was raising her eyebrow.

He mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten his birthday?

When he was still living with Cagalli as her bodyguard, he would remember her forcing him to take a day-off, taking hers as well in the process.

_Athrun stepped down the stairs and couldn't help but be amazed, Cagalli got up earlier than him. He went inside her room, supposedly just checking on her, and to his surprise, her bed was empty, it seems that she has gotten up already. Normally, it would take a lot of time into making her get out of bed._

_He smelled a different kind of aroma than what he was used to smelling: pancakes, hotdogs and the usual breakfast stuff. He reached the kitchen to only to see party decorations set up._

"_Athrun!" Cagalli was taken aback. She blushed as she realized that what she was also in a mess. She stood up straight and patted dirt off her clothes and tried to smooth her hair. "You're not supposed to wake up this early!"_

"_What's with the decorations princess?" He asked, clearly clueless._

"_Athrun Zala, please stop pretending that you don't know what today is." She raised her voice."And don't you 'princess' me!" She added._

"_I really don't know what's with today. Care to enlighten me?"_

"_Today is October 29, Athrun Zala. October 29." Cagalli said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_He realized that it was his birthday. He kept forgetting. Ever since his mother passed away, he and his father stopped celebrating birthdays. From then, his birthday was just a mere reminder that he was raised since that day and nothing else. The first birthday that he had after his mother had passed away was the saddest ever; he couldn't afford to be happy when his father was still sulking on his mother's death._

"_Oh." He sheepishly replied. That all was he could say._

"_We'll celebrate your birthday today! You and I are taking the day off! Aren't you glad?" She grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We're gonna have lots of fun today! I assure you!"_

_He couldn't help but smile genuinely. "Thank you."_

"Athrun, are you still there?" Meyrin spoke after the elongated silence.

"Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out."

"No it's okay." She laughed and shrugged it off. "So are you free then?"

"I want to be alone for that day, if that's okay with you." He said.

Meyrin felt a pang on her chest, no matter how hard she tried; Athrun Zala's heart was impenetrable to her. The only person that could was Cagalli. That hurt her, knowing that she could never match up with Cagalli. Everything that she'd do won't make a difference, because to Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha is still the person that meant everything to him.

"That's okay."

Silence.

"Maybe you should go to her." Meyrin said, breaking the ice between them.

"She doesn't want me there." His voice filled with anxiety.

"She does. It's been a while, don't you think?"

"I don't know." He really doesn't know, whether he wants to go to her himself. He is unsure of what to do when she pushes her away again.

"Think about it."

"I may."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Athrun placed his phone back down on the desk, he couldn't really decide it by himself for everything was decided a long time ago already, that moment when Cagalli said that she couldn't rule with him by her side and when she had asked him to go back to ZAFT. It was all decided that they would go to their own separate ways. There was no point into going to her, unless, she had also wanted to.

He sighed heavy-heartedly and went to his bathroom to prepare for work.

"_Athrun," Cagalli started to say._

"_Hmm?"_

"_What will you do now, that the war is over?" _

"…" _He had this silence and answered after a very long time. "I haven't thought about that. I certainly do not want to re-enlist in ZAFT."_

"_Would you like to…" She paused, finding it unable to utter the next words._

_Athrun waited for her to continue, maybe the words that she was about to say might be better than what he was planning to do, living in PLANTs alone._

"…_Stay with me?"_

"_You want me to stay with you?" He repeated her question, and found it hard to believe that she wanted him to stay with her, it was unexpected_

"_Yes. But you don't have to if you don't want to you know! I mean, I'm just suggesting, not forcing you." She smiled and raised her hands defensively._

"_I want to stay with you." Athrun finally said. "I'll stay by your side and protect you, just like what I've promised." He leaned to kiss her and was happy that she cooperated with him as she closed her eyes, preparing for the kiss._

_Their second kiss, unlike their first one, was gentler and more mature. Their lips were synchronized and both of them gave way to each other. Athrun pulled Cagalli closer to him as he deepened their kiss, Cagalli in return, wrapped her arms around his neck; both of them so close to each other that no air would be able to pass in between._

_They wished that moment lasted forever._

-o0o-

"Mister Zala, there is a phone call for you, would you like to transfer it to you?" The speaker buzzed and his secretary's voice snapped Athrun out of his thoughts.

Athrun went back to reality the second that his secretary called him. He wondered why he was having that much nostalgia. The longer he was away from Cagalli, the more the memories would come flooding back to him. Maybe, he did really want to see her.

To pull her into his arms again.

Maybe, to also kiss her.

"Mister Zala?" The secretary asked him again."

"Yes, please do." He cleared his throat and straightened himself in his seat as he prepared to talk with, maybe a client on the phone. He got the phone and pressed it into his ears.

"Hello, this is Athrun Zala speaking."

There was an elongated silence; he waited for the caller to speak.

"A-Athrun?"

Athrun was sure that his heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice. For a long time, he didn't feel that kind of sensation in his chest. He didn't expect her to talk to him again, let alone call him. He couldn't help but to feel relieved but tensed at the same time. Relieved because, how long he has yearned to hear his name come out of her lips again and at the same time tensed, because he worried that she might've just called him for business.

"Cagalli?" It's been a while since he had her name slip out of his tongue. It felt so new to him at that moment.

"I…" She was nervous; he couldn't help but be nervous himself.

"Y-yes?" They were both powerful figures as the world sees them, but people may have forgotten that the two of them were only humans, that have weaknesses.

"I just wanted to greet you a happy birthday." She finally managed to stay after a few moments of stuttering.

"My birthday isn't until this Saturday." He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know," she said surely, "but I wanted to be one of the first people to greet you."

Even after they parted ways, he couldn't help but smile. So she remembered his birthday after all. "Thank you so much for remembering Cagalli. That means a lot to me." It did mean a lot to him; in fact it meant the whole world to him that Cagalli hasn't forgotten him. It was all that he could ask for.

"Athrun?" She continued to speak.

"Yes?" The happiness in his voice was almost evidence when he spoke.

"I just want you to know that…" Then she stopped, he waited, just like he always does for her.

An awkward silence enveloped the two of them.

"…you are never out of my mind even just for a single day."

His eyes widened in surprise. He could feel his lips trembling, but he just couldn't. It took him so much mental strength to regain his composure. He paused and took a deep breath.

"You aren't either. Every day, hour and second." He felt so brave to even say, "I miss you… so much."

"Me too."

"I-" He wanted to stay those three words but then she cut him.

"I'm sorry, I have an important meeting. Let's talk next time okay?" He felt really disappointed and jealous at the same time. Now Orb deprives him even just seconds of his moments with Cagalli?

"That's okay, I understand." He knew he couldn't feel jealous, if Cagalli was happy with was she was doing, so should he. "You should get going now."

"Okay, bye Athrun."

Then the phone line was cut off.

He wondered why Cagalli called him. It was queer enough for her to call him, but to greet him a happy birthday and say that he was on her mind every single day?

When he returned to ZAFT, his state was as if he was dead already. His emerald eyes, which were once full of determination and life, were now eyes that a hopeless man possessed, which were blank and dull. When Dearka saw him, he couldn't help but say: _What happened to you man? You look like you're ready to dive into your coffin. _He knew it was only a joke, but it was true, seeing his reflection everyday in the mirror would prove it.

"Zala." A low but a loud voice suddenly emerged.

He looked up to see an infuriated Yzak; his fists were clenched and were trembling, his eyes were full of fury and were staring at his emerald orbs furiously. If it were an ordinary coordinator in front of him, they would be quivering in fear, knowing that Yzak Joule is one of the men here on PLANTs that is hard to handle when furious. But, he was Athrun Zala, a man who had encountered this behavior of his a lot of times and is not even the slightest bit scared of the man, whose looks could really kill. He returned his glare, with a cold and defiant stare.

"You need something Commander Joule?" He addressed him in a cool tone.

Yzak Joule's eyebrows twitched and it was amusing for Athrun to watch. The way he trembled while he was trying to contain his anger was very entertaining for him. It had been a competition since the war ended. A competition for the both of them to see if who could take the other's blood pressure higher and Athrun was definitely winning this one.

Finally, Yzak slammed his fist on his table. "How long do you plan to stick your ass on that fucking chair Athrun?" He shouted, and Athrun swore that he saw smoke coming out of Yzak's ears as though he was a volcano that was about to erupt, or a bull that was full of wrath, ready to strike.

He finally got what Yzak was trying to point out. So he coldly spat out. "Why? Am I needed somewhere Commander Joule?"

The silver haired-man lost it; he slammed hi other hand onto the table, looked at Athrun straight in the eye and shouted at him, "Are you so stupid to not notice? When are you gonna stop being so dense? I hate you for being stronger than me, but it irks me even more when you show me than dejected face of yours! Nothing is going to happen to you or to her for that matter, if you continue to sulk here! Things are not gonna work out between you two if none of you both would work to try and fix it!"

"She doesn't want me there," he paused momentarily, "by her side."

Yzak regained his composure and stood up straight, brushed his hand through his silver hair and managed to stifle out a laugh. "You're really more stupid than I thought you would be, Athrun Zala." At that remark, Athrun's eyebrows twitched, but he remained silent.

"Maybe I should." He finally mumbled, low enough for other people to hear.

"Maybe you should. She's a mess without you." Yzak reiterated.

"What should I say to her?" Athrun asked him.

"Why should that be any of my concern?" Yzak answered his question with another answer. "And besides, I bet you really know what to say. You're just playing dumb again."

Even though Yzak Joule was a hot-headed, competitive, violent and sometimes an asshole to Athrun, he couldn't help but be amazed on how he can make him realize things like those. Underneath his hot-headed façade, there was a caring and concerned person, ready to help him with his problems, ready to give him advices. He was thankful for Yzak sees right through him, as good as Kira does.

"So Athrun," Yzak interrupted his stupor, "should I book you a flight already?"

"You would bother that much for me?" Athrun replied with a smirk.

"Of course, just so I have an excuse to get rid of you and your gloomy and jaded face, I would. I even pay your ticket fare if it means that you'll be leaving today." He answered with an amused smirk that was also evident in his features.

"Oh that would be very nice Commander Joule." Athrun Zala said as he stood up and made his way out of the door.

"I was kidding on the part where I said that I would be paying your fare; don't get to full of yourself." Yzak chuckled.

"Whatever you say, I'll be going then." Without even looking back at Yzak Joule, he raised his hands and waved goodbye.

"Good riddance Athrun Zala." A smile crept on Yzak's features again.

Dearka Elsman entered the room with a smirk. "That was nicely carried out Commander." He jokingly saluted Yzak.

"Tell Yamato that if he wants to help, he better do it himself next time." Yzak said as they both exited Athrun Zala's office.

-o0o-

It was a beautiful Friday evening, the sky was clear and the stars were evident, they were twinkling as bright as they could. Cagalli Yula Athha was enjoying the serenity of the night as she stood at the garden outside the Athha Mansion. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the fresh flowers. She wanted to forget that she still had tons of paperwork on her desk, waiting to be read and signed.

Taking a look at the sky, she saw the moon and the PLANTs. _The PLANTs_. She thought. How was Athrun doing now?

The exchange between her and Athrun on the phone yesterday went back to her mind.

"_You aren't either. Every day, hour and second."_

"_I miss you… so much."_

She wondered why she had called Athrun In the first place.

_Cagalli was so stressed out. Even though it was still morning, her desk was a mess, with all the paperworks that were scattered on it. Her secretary wasn't helping in relieving it. She just kept dumping her paperworks that needed to be done and kept reminding her that she had a meeting with this, appointment with that, press conference with them._

_Her phone rang and she answered it grumpily._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi little sis!" Her brother's voiced chimed from the other line._

"_I'm the older one here, you need something?" _

"_Just asking you if you forgot!" He was so enthusiastic. He must've absorbed Lacus' attitude from staying with her a long time._

"_Forgot what?" She wondered._

"_Oh nothing. I'll go now!"_

"_What? Wait!" Her brother cut her off. _

_Kira was adding to her stress to! Now that he gave her that question, she won't be able to sleep. Deciding to rest for a moment, she leaned back on her chair and deeply sighed. She scanned the room and her eyes were fixed on the picture framed place on the desk. It was a picture of her and Athrun, it was his birthday then. They were at the beach, she was wearing a pastel blue dress and he was in a red polo. Athrun had him arm draped on Cagalli's shoulder and they were both wet and were also soaked in sand. Cagalli smiled at the picture frame. They looked so happy-._

_Athrun's birthday?_

_She jolted up her chair and looked at her calendar; she was relieved to find out that there was two more days before his birthday._

_As if on reflex she got her phone and started to dial Athrun's number but she stopped midway, what would she tell Athrun?_

_Without thinking, she pressed call. She had a state of panic; she can't believe that she was doing this. But there's no turning back now. As soon as Athrun answered the phone, she couldn't say anything._

"_Hello, this is Athrun Zala speaking."_

"I miss you a lot, Athrun Zala." She found herself saying.

She heard the bushes ruffle, she paused and her hand made its way to her coat and reached for the gun. "Who's there?"

No one answered, but Cagalli swore that the view was beautiful. The movement in the bush caused the fireflies to come out. It was like seeing little green lights float in the air, making the night more breathtaking and relaxing.

It was a beautiful sight, but the Orb Princess did not let her attention be faltered from the moving bush. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the direction of the bush. "I repeat, who's there? Answer me before I shoot you."

"Is that any way to treat a guest, Princess?"

Cagalli's eyes widened as she dropped her gun. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Was it really him?

"Athrun?"

All of a sudden, the fear that she felt was washed out with surprise. She just stood there motionless, with her eyes wide open in utter shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Athrun was there. Athrun Zala was really the man that was standing behind the bushes. He was wearing a green sweater and black pants. She didn't even notice that he was slowly walking his way to her.

"Hi." He shyly greeted her as he waved his hand to the agape lady in front of him. He went near her, as he was already close to her proximity he asked her, "How have you been?"

Ignoring his inquiry about her, she asked him, "How long have you been hiding in the bushes?" Her eyebrows furrowed. Her question masked the fear and surprise that she felt a while ago.

"A while I guess. Were you frightened?" Clearly he was amused as he answered the question that Cagalli had just thrown to him.

She gave him a gentle jab on the stomach. "Don't tease me. But I must admit you really scared me back there. I almost shot you." She laughed as she went and sat on the nearest bench.

"Well, you were relieved when you saw me right?" He raised his eyebrow wanting to hear her answer.

"I guess so, yes! Of course I was! What kind of question is that?" She bluntly replied. She couldn't help but be honest; after all she was scared to death a while ago.

"Sorry if I snuck up on you like that." He smiled apologetically as he sat beside her.

Cagalli just shrugged his apology without even looking at him. As they both admired the beauty of the night, an awkward silence surrounded them both.

Athrun wanted to initiate another conversation, but when he glanced to see what Cagalli was doing he just couldn't. Her eyes were closed as she tried to relax in the solitude that the night brought. He stayed quiet and waited for the right time to talk.

After moments of silence, Cagalli opened her eyes and faced him, she finally spoke. "So what brings you here to Orb?"

He turned to face her. As he gazed on those amber orbs of hers twinkling like the stars in the night sky, he couldn't help but be mesmerized. Those eyes held warmth in them. One look at her, you could tell her emotions by just looking at them.

"Well, I'm here in Orb because I plan to get what I want for my birthday." He stated.

"Really? Oh yes, your birthday's tomorrow! Happy birthday in advance Athrun Zala!" She rose up from her chair and pulled Athrun up. She managed to make him get up from the bench. Now they were standing up while facing each other, Cagalli's hands place on Athrun's while they looked at each other for a moment.

"But didn't you greet me the other day? No need to greet me-" He was cut off by Cagalli when she pulled her hands around his neck and hugging him.

"I wanted to greet you again. What the hell is the problem with that?" She snapped back and buried her face in his chest.

"Is that so?" Athrun returned her hug by encircling his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Thank you Cagalli."

"You're welcome."

They stayed like that for a long time; Athrun brought one of his hands to Cagalli's hair, brushing his fingers through the blond locks of her hair as he inhaled her scent. How Athrun missed her body close to him. He wanted that moment to last forever.

Cagalli pulled away from the hug, her face barely far from Athrun's. "What present were you looking for anyway? I can help you look for it tomorrow."

Athrun's hand scratched his head. "Well, it's not exactly seen at the malls or whatsoever."

"Then what is it?"

He held both of her shoulders while he defiantly answered, "I want to stay by your side Cagalli Yula Athha."

"B-but."Cagalli tried to protest, but Athrun placed his warm finger on her hand, preventing her from speaking.

"Don't you want to be with me?" She saw his eyes become gloomy when he asked the question. "I know I want to."

"Of course I want to." She smiled at him, but with hesitation still lingering.

"Sometimes the right path isn't the easiest one." He said.

"Wha-"

She was shut by his lips pressed on hers. Cagalli was shocked at first but closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. The gentleness of Athrun made her doubts go away.

As they both pulled away from the kiss, Athrun looked into her eyes and said, "Together, we're stronger." He said, pulling her for another hug.

"You're right. Besides, if ever the world will go nuts that we're together, screw them."

"We can handle it. Don't worry. I'll share your burden with you."

Cagalli leaned on her chest and relaxed in his arms. They both stayed that way for a long time.

They went silent again. Athrun was the one who finally broke the ice. "Hey Cagalli."

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married."

Athrun felt her head nod on his chest. He pulled her even closer and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me one thing." Cagalli sleepily said.

"What is it?"

"Always stay by my side."

"I promise." As he brought his pinky finger to hers and intertwined them both.

"Happy Birthday." Cagalli greeted him, for it was already past midnight.

As they lay on the bed, Athrun watched Cagalli's sleeping form beside him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

He was grateful for the path he chose, even if it was difficult, Cagalli was there to support him. He was there for Cagalli too. It was enough to make him happy. He was grateful for a new beginning.

-o0o-

DONE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN ZALA! Took ages to write this! What do you think people? :)

Review! :D

Please read my other fics: (asucaga) **Melody of the Past**, **Meyrin's Attempt**, **Seven Things**

(non-asucaga**) Stop Using My Phone!** & **Perverted Dearka Gets Busted**


End file.
